


If Only

by Raquellu47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SITUADO EN EL 5X22) Pequeña historia sobre lo que pasó con Beckett y la bomba de Still, y un (podría considerarse como epílogo) pequeño relato de la vida de Castle después del suceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POV Kate

Caminas por el apartamento del asesino, recorriendo con la mirada el salón, en busca de indicios. Alguna prueba incriminatoria estaría bien, aunque tienes las suficientes para que tenga una larga estancia en SinSin o alguna otra cárcel. Te sientes satisfecha, has logrado hacer justicia para una víctima más, pero no tienes una lista a la que añades tus victorias, tú has vivido lo que es estar en una lista, aunque en tu caso aún no te habían tachado, seguías siendo un manchón en el impoluto expediente de algún policía ya retirado. Te pasas una mano por el pelo, notando la tirantez de la coleta que te habías hecho antes de salir tras tu sospechoso, miras nerviosa el reloj, esperando la llamada de Espo y Ryan diciendo que le tenían. La satisfacción había desaparecido, dejando paso a un creciente malestar, el mismo que te acompaña desde aquel día en que toda tu felicidad despareció. Habías jugado con fuego y te habías quemado. Habías querido poner celoso a Castle y habías conseguido un beso de un indeseable, una gran bronca y acabar sola porque el hombre del que estás enamorada no sabe si puede confiar en ti. Habías conseguido volver a levantarte sola cada mañana, y que la soledad fuera la única que te acompañara por las noches… Miras a Castle, tan serio y distante, y sientes una gran sensación de deja-vù. Tragas saliva con dificultad, das un paso hacia él, que se gira para mirarte. Vuestros ojos se encuentran y dudas, pero terminas de dar el paso en el que te habías quedado.

Y entonces algo se hunde bajo tus pies. Entonces un pitido suena y en algún lugar del apartamento alguien suelta un juramento. Entonces el móvil de Castle suena, mientras este mira hacia ti, muy asustado. Sientes el pánico recorrerte en oleadas cuando oyes los gritos de tus compañeros a través del altavoz:

\- ¡Salir corriendo de ahí, ha activado una bomba!

Miras a Castle, atónita, demasiado asustada para reaccionar. Las palabras se cuelan lentamente por la bruma que ha provocado el miedo en tu cerebro. Tu mirada se desliza, reticente, por el suelo hacia tus pies y entonces cierras los ojos, tragas saliva, y te sientes morir.

\- ¿Castle? ¡Responde! ¿¡CASTLE?! – seguía gritando Esposito, con la voz entrecortada por ir corriendo.

\- Ka… Kate – susurró Castle – Beckett está encima de la bomba.

Cierras los oídos ante los improperios de tus compañeros, dejando de oírles, como cuando eras pequeña y te tapabas los oídos y decías a grito pelado  _"Habla chucho que no te escuchoooo"_. Solo ves a Castle, que te mira asustado y perdido, como un niño pequeño abandonado. Los policías a tu alrededor ya han reaccionado y pronto el apartamento es un bullicio de gente uniformada gritando, crispada, entrando y saliendo.

\- Ante todo, no te muevas - te aconseja un técnico.

Te limitas a asentir lentamente, notando el nudo de tu garganta moverse, intentando no hacer ningún cambio de peso. Tragarías saliva pero tu boca está seca. De alguna forma, sigues sin creerte que esto esté pasando,  _que te esté pasando_. Algo en ti huye de ello, mientras el resto ya se ha rendido ante lo inevitable. Vas a morir…

Oyes los gritos frustrados de Castle, y cierras los ojos, sientes hacerle sufrir así:

\- ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera! ¡Piensen!

\- Mire, sabemos que están muy unidos… - intentó calmarle el técnico.

\- ¿¡UNIDOS?! ¿Está casado, agente? – interrumpió Castle. Éste asintió, con cara de circunstancias. – Es la mujer de sus sueños, ¿verdad? Su pequeño tesoro, su razón de vida y felicidad. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No… - contestó el técnico, inseguro de a que venía eso.

\- Si su mujer fuera la que estuviese ahí, ¿estaría haciendo la misma mierda que está haciendo ahora con la mía? – increpó Castle.

Algo dentro de ti se revuelve con esas palabras. La esperanza que provoca eso es inmensa. Pero pronto desaparece cuando te das cuenta de donde estas. Vas a morir… Ningún dolor es comparable con el que se apodera de tu cuerpo en ese momento, sientes ganas de gritarles a todos:  _"¡Tened cuidado! ¡Esos trozos que hay en el suelo son mi corazón!"._

Ves a tu capitán recorrer una y otra vez el salón en un bucle interminable, esquivando agentes presurosos y discutiendo con alguien por el teléfono, negándose a darte por muerta todavía.

\- Cuanto antes lo acepten, mejor – murmuras, pensando en voz alta. Una joven policía se roza el hombro en un gesto de consuelo.

No puedes más. Quieres derrumbarte. Quieres llorar desconsoladamente. Quieres poder despedirte de tu padre. Quieres poder retroceder en el tiempo. Quieres poder dejar de ver a Castle tirarse de los pelos, dejar de escuchar sus desesperados  _"Te voy a sacar de ahí"_ , que repetía como un mantra, pareciendo más que buscaba convencerse a él mismo y no a ti. Quieres dejar de ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tus ojos están llenos de ellas desde el primer momento en el que viste la bomba. Tú ya te das por muerta, sabes no hay salvación milagrosa que te libre esta vez. Desearías dejar de pensar, pero tu mente está llena de todos los  _"si solo hubiera"_  que han llenado tu vida, en los que has basado tu vida, todos los  _"si solo hubiera"_  contra los que te advirtió Royce. Él te dijo que arriesgaras tu corazón, que vivieras, que no huyeras; porque luego te arrepentirías… Y tú le habías hecho caso demasiado tarde. Nunca te casarías, nunca tendrías hijos, nunca… Demasiadas cosas de las que arrepentirse.

Oyes preguntar a Castle cuanto tiempo queda, y el técnico responde con voz abatida, frustrada:

\- 47 segundos.

Cierras los ojos y deseas desaparecer.

\- Castle – llamas en un susurro, expulsando todo el aire que te quedaba.

El nudo de tu garganta se aprieta, notas un cosquilleo en los ojos, las lágrimas agolparse, una opresión en el pecho que no te deja respirar. Estas aterrada…

El escritor acude raudo a tu llamada, acercándose a ti, acariciándote la cara. Sujetas su mano contra tu mejilla, reteniéndola, con los ojos cerrados todavía. Te da igual que la gente te vea, que Gates os vea. Vas a morir… Los recuerdos comienzan a agolparse tras tus párpados, reflejándose en tus lágrimas contenidas como si de espejos se trataran. No puedes más y algunas escapan, deslizándose por tus mejillas, algunas muriendo en tu cuello, otras quedándose atrapadas en la mano de Castle.

\- No llores, Kate… - le oyes susurrar, su aliento acariciándote la oreja – Te voy a sacar de aquí…

Los flashbacks se disparan, al ritmo de los flashes de las cámaras de los policías, transportándote con su fuerza, su color, sus sonidos. Tu mente hace un recorrido rápido por tu vida: tú y tu mejor amiga del colegio, un cumpleaños, las navidades en familia, tu primer novio y tu primer beso, tu graduación, patinar en Central Park con tu madre, los partidos de béisbol con tu padre, la fatídica noche en que tu vida cambió, la Academia de Policía…

\- Rick… Lo siento mucho… - dices, parando el aluvión de recuerdos. Abres los ojos, encontrándote con los suyos, azules, asustados, anegados en lágrimas. Castle niega con la cabeza, haciendo que con este gesto se le derramen las lágrimas que él también intentaba detener, haciéndose el valiente, siendo el fuerte de los dos.

\- Hemos vivido una gran historia…

\- No, no, no, no – murmura él, apretando tu mano con fuerza, negándose a dejarte ir.

 _"10 segundos"_  susurra alguien.

\- Es hora de decir adiós, Castle…

Él se separa de ti, ya sin poder retener las lágrimas, sin querer retenerlas. Vuestras manos están entrelazadas en ese gesto tan cómodo y natural. Le acaricias la mano dulcemente. Vuestros ojos se encuentran y te besa.

Con fuerza, con pasión, con amor, con desesperación, con frustración, con cariño. Salado por vuestras lágrimas. Lento. Suave… Los segundos corren inexorablemente, acercándose cada vez con más rapidez al 0:00.

Empujas a Castle, alejándole de ti, gritándole que se vaya, que se ponga a salvo. Todo el mundo se ha ido ya, pero él te mira todavía desde la puerta, una última mirada… Como Orfeo con Eurídice. Su azul se enfrenta a tu verde avellana y piensas:  _"Ahora o nunca"._

\- Te quiero – dices, lo suficientemente alto para que te oiga. Castle se derrumba, le fallan las piernas, se deja caer de rodillas, llorando. Dos policías le cogen de los brazos, tirando de él mientras te llama a gritos. Cierras los ojos, notas tus mejillas empapadas, la opresión en el pecho, el fuerte nudo de tu garganta, y susurras para ti misma:

\- 3… 2… 1…

**¡BOOM!**


	2. POV Rick

Sales del coche al frío aire de otoño. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda, haciendo que dejes el café y las flores en el techo del coche para coger tu abrigo del asiento vacío del copiloto. Te colocas la bufanda, entrando poco a poco en calor otra vez.

El crujido de la grava bajo tus pies es el único sonido que te acompaña, junto con algún piido de pájaros y el frío aire silbando de vez en cuando. Encojes la cabeza, escondiendo tus oídos del aire.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Castle.

\- Buenos días, JJ – saludas al guarda, que ya te conoce por ser cliente habitual.

\- Cómo se nota que ya se acerca el invierno – te dice, mientras se arrebuja en su mono. Tu sonríes de lado, un poco fríamente, cansado y sin ganas de hablar.

JJ lo pilla y entra a paso rápido en su garita. Sientes haber sido, quizá, un poco brusco, pero para ti lleva siendo invierno mucho tiempo, pocas veces sale el sol en tu vida. Desde aquel día, estás hundido en un pozo de tristeza, y no consigues salir. Ahora comprendes a Kate, y ya no es la primera vez que te maldices por haber sido tan estúpido.

Dejas la rabia a un lado, ya no te sirve de nada sentirla. Por dentro, estás como muerto. Tú también moriste con aquella bomba, tú también te fuiste aquel día con Kate. Apuras el paso, atajando por el césped, notando como traspasaba la humedad a los bajos de tu pantalón. Te das cuenta de que el césped está ligeramente aplastado, marcando un suave camino hacia la tumba de Beckett. En otro tiempo, eso te habría sacado una triste sonrisa, pero ahora solo te provoca dolor e incertidumbre.

Quizá deberías seguir adelante. Ella así lo habría querido… Paras a considerarlo seriamente, pero el solo pensamiento de tener que borrarla de tu vida, de tener que olvidarla, hace que algo dentro de ti se rompa. La tristeza te inunda de golpe, llenándote los ojos de lágrimas, haciendo que tengas que parpadear varias veces para eliminarlas.

El frío aire te azota en la cara, haciendo que te llore un ojo, aunque esta vez no haces nada ya que lo provoca el aire y no el dolor. Recuerdas entonces una escapada a los Hamptons, ves claramente a Beckett al borde del acantilado con los brazos extendidos a los lados, los ojos cerrados, una sincera sonrisa, la cara alzada el cielo recibiendo un rayo de sol y el pelo al vuelo, movido por la corriente. El recuerdo se desvanece y te quedas vacío otra vez, notando la fuerte presencia de la soledad a tu lado, caminando junto a ti. Te das cuenta de que ya has llegado a su tumba. Te agachas y arrancas un hierbajo que se había atrevido a crecer ahí. Aún de cuclillas, depositas con cariño el ramo de rosas que compraste antes de salir hacia el cementerio.

5 rosas rojas naturales. Un día, la dueña te había preguntado, curiosa, porque siempre eran cinco. Tú la habías mirado con la tristeza marcada en tus ojos y habías respondido con voz quebrada: _"Cinco fueron los años que pasé junto a ella… Demasiados pocos, ¿verdad? Dígamelo a mí…"_

Vuelves al presente, y la sensación de abatimiento y soledad te golpea con fuerza, castigándote como siempre lo hacía, enseñándote diapositivas de sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus besos, sus labios… Inevitablemente, vuelves a recordar el fatídico día, vuelves a oír su susurro…  _"Te quiero"_ , vuelves a notar como caíste al suelo mientras los policías luchaban por alejarte de allí, vuelves a notar el dolor de tu garganta por tanto gritar su nombre…

Sin saber cómo, has acabado de rodillas en el césped, apenas notas que está mojado por la lluvia de la madrugada, ni te importa que te estés empapando los vaqueros. Con cuidado, coges el café que habías comprado junto con las flores, café grande con leche semidesnatada y dos terrones de vainilla.

\- Te he traído tu café, Kate – murmuras, dejado que el aire sea el único testigo de tus palabras.

Extiendes la mano y recorres con los dedos las letras grabadas en la piedra, lentamente, notando cada surco, cada imperfección:  _"Katherine Houghton Beckett. Hija, detective y musa. Siempre."_ Tu dedo se queda parado en la última  _"e"_ , con miedo de continuar su recorrido por las fechas. Te saltas el 17 de noviembre y pasas al día de su muerte, al año allí escrito, como recordatorio constante de aquel 2013 que había comenzado tan bien y se había tornado fatídico. Pasó todo tan rápido, tan inesperadamente. Te viene a la mente una frase:  _"La muerte nunca puede predecirse, llega siempre, pero no se sabe exactamente cuándo."_

Aprietas con fuerza la mano, formando un puño, conteniendo la rabia que te inunda.

\- Podrías haberme llevado a mí – dices, hablando solo - ¿Por qué ella?

Sacudes la cabeza, dejándola caer en un gesto de derrota. Una furtiva lágrima inicia su descenso por tu mejilla, pero no haces nada para pararla, ni por parar las que pronto se unen a su intrépida compañera.

\- ¿Por qué a ella? – repites, murmurando esta vez, con voz ronca.

Cuando notas que el abrigo ya no te protege del fuerte viento, cuando ves que estás entumecido y helado, te levantas con dificultad, estirando tus agarrotados miembros. Antes de irte, depositas un beso encima del nombre de Kate y de despides:

\- Es hora de decir adiós, detective…

Inicias tu camino de vuelta hacia el coche, siguiendo el sendero de césped aplastado. El aire enfría tus lágrimas, congelándolas, dejando tus mejillas tirantes por la sal.

Hundes las manos en los bolsillos, dejando caer tus hombros, con la cabeza gacha y paso lastimero. Escondes tu helada nariz en la bufanda y otra vez tu único compañero es el sonido de la grava bajo tus zapatos, crujiendo una y otra vez como signo de que estás en el cementerio.

Entras en el coche y, al tirar tu abrigo al asiento del copiloto, tu mirada tropieza con el periódico de esa mañana. Sin poder evitarlo, tus ojos buscan rápidamente la fecha, encontrando por el camino algo que no esperabas. Coges el periódico, abriéndolo.

Y entonces las letras en negrita dejan de tener sentido para ti, se te desenfoca la vista por las lágrimas. Cierras el periódico de un golpe, y abriendo la ventana, lo tiras al suelo mientras sales a toda velocidad del cementerio.

El viento sopla y abre las páginas del desafortunado periódico, que escoge quedarse abierto en la polémica página. En mayúsculas y negrita se puede leer claramente:

**"SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DE LA MUERTE DE LA DETECTIVE KATE BECKETT, PAREJA Y MUSA DEL FAMOSO ESCRITOR RICHARD CASTLE".**

 


End file.
